The present invention relates to surgical devices and pertains particularly to a holder for holding the knee of a patient into selected optimum positions for knee surgery.
A considerable amount of surgery is performed for the purpose of correcting and repairing knee injuries and the like. It is important during such surgery for the knee to be positioned for optimum access to the injured portion of the knee. In the usual arrangement for knee surgery, the patient is placed on his back on an operating table with the knee bent upward above the operating table and held into position by some form of leg bracket attached to the operating table. It is desirable that the surgeon be able to adjust the knee to various selected positions and to retain the knee in the selected position. The prior art devices, while effective in holding the knee in the selected position, is normally cumbersome and does not have provision for quick and ready adjustment of the position of the knee.
It is also desirable that the leg be releasable from the leg holder for straightening the leg or knee during the operation.
It is also desirable that a knee holder be readily and easily sterilized and maintained in a sterile condition.